


A Strange Type Of Love

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: Requested on Tumblr: Demon Dean takes an interest in Witch Reader





	1. Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day for you. Watching movies and then you went to the shop to get some basic things. Even though you weren't exactly human you still acted like one. Being born a witch, you are more powerful yes but you also have more control. Besides unlike your mother you actually like the humans. 

You lived in a regular flat and lived a somewhat regular life. That is until one morning when you meet a certain hunter at a local shop. You tried your best to ignore him but couldn't help be feel like something was off. Still you didn't want to interfere so you got what you needed and went home. 

Later that night you went to your job at the bar as always. You know everybody that goes and works there and they all know you. There were the occasional new faces, this night you saw him again. This time you fully see his face, he was Dean Winchester. He came over to you “beer please” 

You turn around and grabbed the bottle then handed it to him. 

“What's your name?” he says with a slight smile

“Y/N and your Dean Winchester, correct?” 

“well Y/N, that I am. So tell me and don't lie” he pauses to take a drink then whispers “you're a witch aren't you” 

You reply trying not to sound scared but your voice comes out in a shaky whisper “are you here to kill me? I've never done any wrong I swear” 

“I can tell, your one of the good ones. Relax I'm not going to kill you” his voice is calm and almost comforting 

“there is something different about you isn't there? Your not giving off the same vibe as regular human”

Dean looks at you then smiles, you notice his emerald green eyes turn pitch black. “you're a demon”

“10 points for Y/N/N” He laughs again “I like you, you're fun” 

“you're alright yourself” you smirk slightly.

Tonight was certainly strange, you never expected to go home with a demon yet a Winchester but what surprised you the most was the feeling that you had caught for the demon hunter you met that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is human in this chapter

(Dean’s P.O.V)

Whenever I close my eyes I can see her. I don't know who she is or why I see her but I can't get her out of my head. To be honest I don't really remember much of what happened when I was a demon, maybe she has something to do with that well me.

I was lying on my bed trying to remember who this girl is when i heard someone knock the bedroom door. “what”

“Dean…” it was Cass “are you alright, Sam said you've been locked in here all day”

I could clearly hear that he was worried, slowly I got up and walked over to the door. Opening it i see Cass standing on the other side. “I'm fine, I think”

“are you still trying to remember the girl?”

“Yes Cass, I am” a little sarcasm laced into my reply.

“maybe I can help. That is if you'll let me?”

“how?”

“I could look through your mind for any memories you may have of her”

I guess that could work, maybe “alright”

“I need to know what she looks like first so I can try and find a her in you mind”

“She has these amazing y/c eyes and her y/c hair looks so shiny, her skin looks so soft.”

“I need you to close your eyes dean”

“ok” Closing my eyes, I let Cass go through my memories.

About two minutes later I hear “I found her. Her name is Y/F/N and it appears you had some type of relationship with her while you were a demon”

Sitting up I turn around “we need to find her” I grab my phone to see if I had anyone by the name of Y/N in my contacts. I start thinking Why didn't I think of this before? When I found her I presses the call button and waited for her to pick up.

“Dean, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon” her voice sounded life soft velvet.

“um yeah I didn't either. Listen is it ok to meet later?”

“of course, I'm always happy to hang out with you. Why don't we say 7pm at my bar?”

“sure, see you then”

Leaving the bunker at half six I get there for seven. Taking a seat at the bar i order a beer. A girl walks out the back room and sits down next to me.

(Readers P.O.V)

Walking out from the back room I couldn't wait to see Dean again. After the way we left things I thought that was it. I walk into the bar and immediately see him, so I walk around and sit down next to him but something feels different about and I just can't put my finger on it.

“hey Dean, so what did you want to talk to me about?”

“well I wanted you talk about.. us”

Raising an eyebrow you look at him confused “what about us”

“you maybe already know that I'm not the same Dean you were ‘dating’. I'm not a demon anymore I'm human”

“I don't understand, I know me being a witch is a little bit of a problem but what that have to do with us?” You were even more confused than before now.

Dean looks down at the bar “maybe we could.. get coffee” with a small hopefully smile

You couldn't help but smirk “are you asking me out Dean Winchester?”

Dean chuckles “you know what I think this was one of the reasons why demon me liked you so much. So is that a yes”

“Yes” You smile brightly


End file.
